Seduction Before Absolution
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: Being a trickster, the God of Mischief, means that Loki knows just how to manipulate people in order to get what he wants. Thor, his secret lover, is the person he knows the best, so he decides to ush all the right buttons before his trial in Asgard...
1. Chapter 1

**Impia tortorum longas hic turba furiores**

**Sanguinis innocui, non satiata, aluit**

**Sospite nunc patria, fracto nunc funeris antro,**

**Mors ubi dira fuit vita salusque patent.**

**(The unholy gang of torturers fed its long furies from the blood of the innocent and was not satisfied. Now that the fatherland is safe, the cave of death is broken; where terrible death was, life and health appear.)**

The look on Thor's face is enough to make me understand that it is over. He will not try to bring my good side on the surface again. He will not try to fix things. He has comprehended that I am not his brother.

I grasp the Tesseract, and we arrive to Asgard before long. I know that Odin, All Father, will be cruel and the consequences for what I have done will be severe. There is only thing I can do, a thing I have always been great to: use people's weaknesses in order to get what I want.

I step in front of Thor, making him stop, and look at him deeply in the eyes. Thor looks at me, surprised and angry at the same time.

"Keep walking", he commands me.

I do not move an inch. I just stand there, staring at him. I can do that for all eternity. It would be very pleasant to stare at him forever. His gold hair, his baby blue eyes, his muscular body make it easy to look at him until you are lost, consumed by his beauty.

"What do you want?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"You", I reply. In spite of the chains, my hands work really well as they grab him and pull him close to me. I rest those hands on his chest, something I have done many times before, never in order to stop him.

His expression softens just a little. Ah, it is working! How lovely. I might survive after all.

He is trying to resist. He is trying so hard that I can hear the gears of his brain working, telling him that this is wrong, urging him to stop and not give in. But he can't do what his brain commands, I know he can't. He is possessive, he likes being possessive, but we both know that he cannot resist me.

I sound a bit selfish, like a diva, do I not? Well, that is only because I am speaking the truth…and because Thor has spoiled me.

I can feel his heartbeat under my hands. It is steady but faster than normal. Desire does that to people, and although Thor is a god, he has his weaknesses. Unfortunately, so do I. He is my only weakness, the only person I can do stupid things for, the only person who made me regret –even for a little while—for what I had done, want to undo what could not be undone, abandon my purpose in order to return to the place that is supposed to be my home but never was.

"Loki…"

"Don't you call me 'brother' anymore? Or maybe…'lover'?"

Thor usually called me 'brother' when we had our private moments. He made it sound seductive, sexy, possessive, intimate. However, there were times when he called me 'lover'. He rolled it I his tongue like some sort of exquisite wine, and sometimes that one word made me shiver. I admit it, Thor has great power over me.

"You don't count yourself as my brother", he says.

Well, Thor is not just a pretty face or Mr. Muscles. He knows what to say, but oft times he doesn't know just when to say it. Now, he almost had me cornered. Almost.

"I am not your brother by blood", I say. "But am I not your lover either?"

He holds my face between his strong hands and his eyes lock with mine. He does nothing to hide his emotions. They are right there, I can see them. And they are comfirmed by his lips, these lips I have tasted so many times.

"I love you, Loki, and that is the problem. You killed, you destroyed, you almost ruined everything. I know not what you hoped to achieve, but I do know that you used evil means in order to achieve your goal. You must face justice."

"But I won't face justice", I tell him, my voice shaky. I am sure that my eyes are glistening and pleading very convincingly. "I will face death. Odin…_our_ father, won't spare my life, brother."

The expression on Thor's handsome face would break anyone's heart. "I will not allow this, my brother", he says in a low voice.

"Oh, Thor!" I exclaim and fall into his embrace.

His protective arms wrap themselves around me. I bury my face in his neck. How many times has he held me like this…When we were kids and this was just a sign of brotherly love…After a fight, when we were two companions comforting each other…After having sex, when we slept in the same bed…Thor often asked me if he had hurt me, especially in the beginning.

I mentally shake myself. I am bargaining for my life right now; I can't go all sentimental. Emotions make us weak, emotions make a fool of us. I cannot have that. I have come too far to be defeated by the way I feel.

I look at him, our faces so close that neither of us ca resist. We kiss, and it's like something awakens deep inside me, a switch, long forgotten and covered with dust, is turned on. I have forgotten what it is like to kiss the God of Thunder. It is stars exploding, you being burnt by a passion like no other, consumed by his love.

"Look at me, lover", he whispers.

I want to…but I don't want to…If I look at him now, after our kiss, after those words spoken in a soft whisper, I will break. I shall lose the control of this situation, and I can't afford this. I need to save my skin, this is why I started this game.

I use all my inner strength to look at him and not drown in his blue eyes. They are calm, peaceful, loving. They make me feel guilty as hell.

We kiss again, and Thor's arms around me are the only thing that keeps me standing. We haven't been that intimate for so long. I haven't tasted him, I haven't felt him since he was banished. Having him back helps me to realize just how much I need him.

He strokes my cheek. That hand can smash a skull with no great effort, yet Thor has always been gentle. He never hurt me –unless we were in a kinky mood.

"Save me, brother", I plead.

He looks confused for a heartbeat. "I can't", he replies. "You have to answer for your crimes."

"Please", I beg him, sounding defeated and desperate. "I shall do anything."

The moment I speak this, My hands trail lower, and the one of the two finds his manhood. He is hard. He has missed me as much as I have missed him. He groans as I tease him over the fabric, and I grin devilishly for many reasons. One: I have won him over. Two: The barest of my touch satisfies him. Three: I am indeed the God of Mischief. Four: Thor and I still love each other.

"Brother…"he moans, and that one single word turns me on more than any word has the right to turn anyone on.

"Yes, anything…"I breathe, and I realize that this is no longer just a game. I am falling. Not into another abyss, but in bliss.

All of a sudden, Thor grasps my hand and pulls it away. I look at him, surprised and confused. What is wrong? I know from experience that I have done nothing wrong, nothing bad.

"That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" he asks crossly. "You used my love for you to save your ass!"

"No, Thor—"

He slaps me in the face so hard that I cry out. My skin stings, and I am sure that it is red like blood mixed with some milk. There will be a bruise.

"I love you!"

He hears me not, he believes me not. He is angry , and I feel lucky that he does not beat me to death or close to it. He puts my muzzle back on, and he roughly pushes me forward. I am to face justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant for this story to be a one-shot, but some people want more chapters, so I decided to write a sequel. Here is a small preview of the first chapter. Should I continue?**

Dark. This one word is more than enough to describe my cell.

A cell indeed. I am a God, a sorcerer, a Frost Giant; I could escape any time…if I still had my powers. But Odin, my dear _father_, has stripped me of all my powers before I could so much as blink. Now I am nothing but a mere, weak, vulnerable, pathetic mortal. That is what Loki Laufeyson, the rightful King of Asgard, has become.

Enough with the self-pity. I _will_ find a way out of here. I have to. All Father shall have me executed, there is no doubt on that. I have done horrible, horrible things. I must be punished, and punished I shall be.

Thor hasn't paid a visit yet, and honestly that hurts me more than it should. Much more. What is Thor to me?

Do I really want to answer that question?

He is my brother and my friend. My lover and the person I hate most of all in the world, in every world, because he has such great power on me without even trying.

He is angry with more for certain. He strongly believes that I have used his love for me in order to save myself. Well, I did just that at first. But then I gave in. I love him, and that shall be my undoing.

I cannot allow this. Hatred is the only emotion that I "support". Hatred is pure, cleansing. If you hate someone but they don't hate you back, you don't end up heart-broken. When hatred finds a home in your heart, all you are is driven and free.

And lonely.

So, yes, this is my life. Wonderful, is it not? Well, I hate it. I hate everything. I can't live as a mortal. I have been so close. I could reach out and grab the world and rule and do whatever the hell I wanted with it. Now, however, I am nothing but Loki the wretched.

**If you like it, tell me and I shall continue with this sequel and publish when I find some free time…**


End file.
